


Voices Of Reason

by SarcasmAndMisery



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gay Minho, M/M, One Shot, Sailor Minho, Sailor Thomas, Short One Shot, Siren Newt, Straight Thomas, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmAndMisery/pseuds/SarcasmAndMisery
Summary: One-shot of the first time Minho encounters a siren that can actually do him damage.(another old thing on my laptop lmao)





	Voices Of Reason

"Thomas!" Minho yelled, desperately, pulling the wayward sailor away from the edge of the small boat they'd been given to escape with when their ship got ravaged.

Thomas's head swivelled away from the beautiful creature in front of him to Minho, who was staring at him with the 'snap out of it' face he had on him a lot. Thomas blinked. He glanced back at the siren, the gorgeous lady siren with long, dark hair and beautiful blue eyes, the one with her arms over the edge of their rowboat, the one humming that beautiful song-

Thomas felt a hand sting his left cheek with a slap and shook his head to try to get rid of it. His eyes settled on Minho again, who gave him a stern look this time.

"Thomas, it's a trap! You really can't see that?" He reminded the sailor before he spun around to the siren and hissed. "Get out of here," he snapped, to make noise, threatening her with his hands. Thomas watched the girl's eyes change, glaring before she turned around and dived back into the glowing water.

Thomas always envied Minho for his strong-will; his ability to withstand the sirens' taunting sights and sounds. Their wonderful songs and those enticing looks. How could he keep himself from getting hypnotised?

It was the power of will, Thomas thought. Or, since Minho had always claimed that he couldn't hear the sirens' songs, maybe they really just didn't get to him like they did the other sailors. Or maybe he was just too stubborn to let himself be killed by some fish girl.

"Minho?" Thomas absently whispered as he stared at the ripples in the water from the disappearance of that girl. The one Thomas would have quite willingly let himself be drowned by not seconds ago.

But now she'd disappeared and the daze was fading, Thomas could see things logically once again.

"Whoo, thanks, Min. She almost got me that time." Thomas sighed to himself. He really should learn to be more careful when they reach these types of waters. When Minho didn't reply with some sarcastic and witty comment, Thomas furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at him.

Minho's eyes were filled with confusion, trained on a blank space in the air like he was listening to something in the distance.

"What...What is that?" He asked in a whisper. Thomas tilted his head slightly, squinting as he listened out for whatever Minho was hearing.

"What?" He asked when all he could hear was the quiet sloshing of the ocean around them.

Minho's eyes narrowed. "Is that...Is that music?"

Thomas's eyebrows raised as he tried once again to hear this noise. He heard nothing, not a sound, but Minho's eyes were widening.

"Minho?" Thomas called out, but he'd barely finished uttering the word when he spotted a figure emerge from the water out of the corner of his eye. He watched Minho turn to look at the figure before he managed to bring himself to.

Thomas's breath halted when he saw what Minho was staring so intently at.

This siren...this siren was a boy, a  _he_. Thomas didn't even know they existed. His hair was light, his bare chest covered in strange markings, gills cut into his neck.

This was the first time Thomas had ever seen a siren that wasn't a girl. It was the first time he'd come across one he wasn't drawn to. It was the only time he'd ever really had a chance to analyse one without the danger of being drowned.

The siren was gorgeous, there was no denying that. His eyes, the part of the boy Minho couldn't stop gazing at, were a deep grey colour that seemed to sparkle in the light of the boat's gas lanterns.

"Minho?" Thomas called out once again as he peeled his eyes away from the siren to look at the sailor. The sailor, who was captivated. He didn't even blink when Thomas said his name, he didn't twitch. He just kept staring at this siren with a deep emotion in his eyes. It was almost love, though Thomas could be mistaking it with lust.

The siren's lips curled into a wicked smile, staring back at Minho with the same emotion. Slowly, very slowly, his arm raised from holding onto the side of the boat to hold out in front of him, inviting Minho to take it.

Thomas gulped. So that's why Minho wasn't affected by all the others.

Minho's arm lifted too, but he didn't take the siren's hand. Instead, he aimed straight for the boy's damp hair, which he peacefully tucked behind his ear.

The siren smiled wider, his eyes burning with affection. He curled his fingers around Minho's hand, which was still sitting on his cheek, caressing the space under his eye with the thumb.

"Who are you?" Asked Minho quietly. The siren was smiling still. He pulled Minho's hand from his face and kissed his knuckles, strategically pulling him closer. Thomas glanced at the hypnotised Minho anxiously, taking hold of his shirt just in case. He leaned into his fellow sailor's ear and whispered. "Min, careful, it's a trick."

Minho didn't spare him a glance. "No, Thomas, it's fine." He brushed of Thomas's warning with his eyes still glued to the siren.

The brunet gulped, glancing between Minho and the creature, watching them nervously.

The siren still had his lips to Minho's fingers, his thumb smoothing the back of his hand. "Who are you?" Minho repeated, moving in closer without thinking. Thomas still had a grip on his shirt, which he tightened when the siren pushed himself upwards a little bit, so he was just slightly shorter than Minho.

The sailor's gaze darted from each of his eyes, watching him with so much want, maybe even need. He leaned forward, keeping his eyes on the siren's as he slowly followed his lips.

The siren began slowly, almost too slowly, sinking downward, urging Minho to follow him. Minho's lips didn't hesitate to attempt to keep up, following him slowly enough so that Thomas barely noticed he was moving at first. But as the siren's neck was re-engulfed by the glowing sea surrounding them, he knew what was happening.

Thomas hissed aggressively in an attempt to break the connection the siren had with his fellow sailor, also yanking Minho's shirt back so he wouldn't get too close to the water.

Thomas had underestimated his strength because Minho almost went toppling overboard, the other side of the rowboat, but luckily, he managed to gain control of himself enough to balance and sit upright. "Thomas, don't do that," he whispered emotionlessly.

Thomas's attempts did nothing to scare off the fish. Minho stared at the siren still, his eyes filled with a deep emotion Thomas just knew was caused by the siren's song. The creature never once faltered or looked away from his beloved sailor. Instead, he smiled sweetly and nodded, almost understandingly, like he knew the effects he was having on the two of them.

"Come with me," he whispered to Minho, his voice like the sound of an Angel singing, and for a moment Thomas felt the breathy word that left Minho's lips tingling on his skin.

"How?" He asked, sending panic bells ringing in Thomas's mind. He knew he had to do something, but what? How?

The siren leant forwards, his face so close to Minho's that their noses touched. He flitted his gaze from one of Minho's eyes to the other, then back, and repeated this a few times before his gaze longingly gathered on the sailor's lips.

"Kiss me," he requested, his whispers echoing through the otherwise silent scene.

Minho didn't do anything for a moment, and Thomas thought maybe he was safe. Maybe his logic outweighed his emotions, even if that was relatively impossible when dealing with sirens.

But it only took a few seconds for Minho to kick back into action, his hands taking hold of the creature;s neck, his fingertips poking his gills as he held him sturdy, and Thomas could tell he was seconds away from doing it, actually doing it. Kissing a siren was practically a form of suicide.

Thomas lurched forward, an estranged "no!" escaped his throat as he let his hands desperately punch at Minho's arms to get him off the siren.

Minho jolted backwards, his blinking eyes showing a wink of clarity before delving back into his lovestruck daze.

But it was too late. The second Thomas managed to disconnect his fellow soldier from the siren, the creature hissed at him, glaring deeply before spinning around and diving back underwater, much like the girl had done earlier.

Thomas let out a breath of relieved tension as he watched the need and want in Minho's eyes simmer away before it was altogether gone and he could relax.

Minho didn't seem to agree, because the moment he got back to his original self, he clambered to the edge of the boat and stared deep into the misty water, in awe. It took him a moment, but eventually, words came out of his mouth,

"He was so beautiful," he murmured, Thomas could barely hear it. He continued, even as Thomas sat up straighter to hear him better. "He was so, so beautiful."

Thomas scoffed. "Minho, he's a siren, he was three seconds away from drowning you."

Minho gave him half a glance before his eyes returned to the water. "I've never seen one like that before. I've never known one to make me fall in love with them."

There was a moment of silence as Thomas hesitated, wondering whether he should ask what he was desperate to. The stakes were high if he brought it up.

"So..." he cleared his throat nervously. "A male siren?"

Minho looked up at him briefly, then looked down and away, his face colouring a dark red. He said nothing for a long time, he just stared at the water. Then his mouth finally moved, but his eyes didn't.

"Are you upset?" He asked, turning slightly redder. Thomas didn't reply for a second, thinking.

"No," he finally decided. Minho looked up at him, confusion weaving his way into his eyes.

"No?" He repeated, eyebrows furrowing slowly. "Thomas, if anyone finds out-...they'll have my head for this."

Thomas swallowed. He knew the risks of that sort of thing these days. He knew that if they had been on their ship just now, with the crew standing around watching Minho almost kiss a male siren, they'd have let the siren take him without so much as a goodbye. He knew Minho's situation was dangerous, especially if there were more man sirens out there. Maybe Minho would have to quit his life on the sea altogether.

Now that they knew his attractions could prove more lethal than most sailors, of course.

"It's okay," Thomas found his lips forming. "I'll keep you safe."

Minho gave him a small smile, his eyes pooling with grateful affection as he stared at Thomas.

The last thing he said before they got back to their main goal of rowing the tiny boat they'd been given was, "Let's just hope there's no such thing as a mix of both a guy and a girl as a siren. Then we're both screwed."

Thomas laughed, but couldn't help feeling a slither of paranoia about the creatures swimming around in these waters. Who knew what was out there? Thomas swiftly pushed that thought out of his head and began rowing once again, humming softly to the distant music he could hear not far from them.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahaa when will i ever stop re-writing old laptop stories instead of actually writing something new ahH. Anyway hope you liked it ha.


End file.
